Athena Swift
In our past lies our future. By our own hands and decisions we will be damned and we will be saved. Whatever you do, put forth your best effort even if all you're doing is chasing a never ending rainbow. You might never reach the end of it, but along the way you'll meet people who will mean the world to you and make memories that will keep you warm on even the coldest nights. Appearance Athena was always known as tall, with killer legs, a form many men drooled over, and beautifully expressive chocolate colored eyes. She has waist-ish length, wavy, coffee colored hair with her signature braid that sits on the right side of her face. Her skin tone is a mix between her mother's black and her father's olive tones, giving her a milky-mocha coloring – or so every one of her girl and guy friends used to say. Her other distinguishing characteristics, other then her long legs and beautiful eyes, is her pouty lips and stubborn chin. Clothing Dark washed, low-rise, boot cut/skinny jeans, tight red tank top w/ long sleeved, black netted top over the red and a leather jacket over that. On her feet are a pair of Minnetonka Women's Front Lace Knee Hi Moccasin Boots. In her hair is a string of glass beads that are woven through a braid that sits near her temple. On each wrist sits a thick leather bracelets, about an inch or so wide. This is the outfit she was wearing the day the world ended. Inventory *Backpack *Colt Pistol (She has no idea specifics, she just knows she can aim and it fires and it takes bullets she recognizes) *Hair Brush *Deodorant *Dried food *Water *Rolled Up Blanket *First Aid Kit *Whiskey Personality Athena was always described as a "free spirit", "good-time girl" and is a "wild-child" at heart. She is open, friendly, and caring, usually taking on a nurturing role in whatever team or group she became a part of. After the end of the world, she still held on to her sunny disposition as hard as she could, though at times she can descend into a sort of depression, but she usually manages to shake it off as soon as possible. She has another side though, one that's a lot less sunny and happy. She can be very possessive of whats hers, she doesn't mind sharing her food, her water, or even her clothes, but she's rather territorial of her significant others, which is why she rarely held a relationship before the end of the world, but to her it was merely not having found the right one. Of course that was made rather difficult since she realized her sexual attraction wasn't what her very catholic family approved of, but it never changed her. Her personality according to her friend and anyone else she meets, is "quirky" which she seems to be aware of herself, basically she is the center of life and passion, although not quite of normalcy and stability. Skills Shooting - She can shoot, but she's not amazing at it. She had a boyfriend once who wanted to teach her to shoot or some such and she humored him because she thought it would be fun. First aid - She can fix up herself of minor things, but that's only because she tended to find herself in places with no cell reception and no one else so she took a few classes. Cooking - she learned how to make something good out of just about anything she's given. It's an art form she learned early on after being given roots, alligator or snake meat, and other various odd ingredients. She only got better after she started traveling. Other then that she's a fast learner, so she's pretty good at picking up on just about anything she really wants to learn. Background Athena was born to a "medicine woman" and a traveler of the world… or so she was told. She grew up watching out for gators and the occasional poisonous snake, among other swamp animals, or skipping through the French Quarters while her mother told the fortunes of others. She decided early on that she wanted to be an artist, and began drawing, sketching, painting, and photographing everything that took her fancy. She went to college and graduated with an art degree, also learning some interesting facts about her sexual attraction to others. She was offered a bunch of different positions for high paying jobs, but she turned down every single one of them so she could travel the world and draw whatever came to her. She was known to go to sleep one night, have a dream about some other place, and head that way. She's sketched in Paris, photographed in Switzerland, and painted in Egypt. She finally made it home four months before the world ended because her best friend was getting married. She got through the wedding, then had a dream about Atlanta, Georgia, and headed that way instead. She was left stranded in Atlanta when the world ended, finding herself trailing from group to group as they broke apart and reformed elsewhere. It took quite a while and some trial and error, but finally she got all the supplies she needed and figured out the best way to survive. That was about the time she found Woodbury. She met a woman by the name of Valkyrie DeFawn and Liliana-Grace Thompson and almost felt like it was worth staying. Unfortunately the entire place broke apart and she got out of dodge as fast as possible. Now she's once more roaming alone and looking for the few people she befriended at Woodbury on the side. Relationships Relations: Everyone of her family and friends are either dead or far away and she has no idea how they are. She's come to terms with this. Trivia She had traveled to almost every continent before she ended up in Georgia. Gallery 320px-Emmanuelle-emmanuelle-vaugier-5990111-799-1198.jpg 293px-9foyUzQ.jpg 320px-Emmanuelle-emmanuelle-vaugier-5990118-799-1198.jpg 320px-MV5BMTkxMDc1ODg3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNDM5ODky._V1._SX450_SY675_.jpg Morrigan (1).jpg 390px-PYrjbPF.jpg Eh_beach.jpg 368px-450_emmanuelle-emmanuelle-vaugier-hot-1046870162.jpg Eh_horse.jpg 385px-XQ7wddD.jpg 320px-LSOjf8t.jpg